Nerd royal
by 007chuck
Summary: bascily if you think you miss chuck and you like bond prepare for a wired version of casion roayl chuck style pleas review


**ok thanks to **Steplianna i have re done chapter one and am taking chapeter 2 off .

**i hope you like the spelling now and it is readble i just have trouble whne i read it i read what i want to read not what is there see **

**done it agine love comments and such**

**Chuck Bartowski **in nerd royal

Chuck smiles night ellie see you tomorrow.

Night brother.

Chuck rested his head he had been just watching casino royal for the 100000 time.

He thought he could lern some combat moves but just watched it ant enjoyed it.

Chuck fell in to a deep sleep

The black and white seen starts a with a car going towards a building it is snowing in the city of prag as the enters the building as we see the man get in to the lift it is Reardon pain ex-Olympic gymnast. You see the man look at the white numbers as it enters his floor. He walks out on to a glass floor and walks to his office which is at the end of the hall he walks in and turns on the light. The room is slightly illuminated as you see shock in pains face his safe is opened and his papers are gone. E does not mind you making money on the side truth teller. Chuck dressed in black reclining on chair. She would just prefer it if it was not selling her recipes. Pain looks at chuck as he sits down. He opens the draw on his desk to reveal a gun and a nerd herd MP3 player. He takes off his gloves with great difficulty . if the theatrics are supposed to scare me you have the wrong man **Bartowski**. If E was so certain I was bent she would have sent a double O. One of the benefits of being section chief, I would have know any one had been promoted to Double o status wouldn't I. Your x box profile shows no kills, and it takes. Chuck says with a plane face showing no emotion "2".

Cuts to a fight chuck is fighting a man dressed in a shirt with raged hair you see the man get chuck in a choak hold. Chuck lifts the man off his feet and runs hard backwards threw the toilet cubical they smash threw 4 of the cubicles. Then he smacks Tommy hard on the wall pushing him out the last cubical door. Making bother chuck and Tommy fall. Chuck is wearing a suit the shirt is slightly undone and the collar is open. Chuck regains his footing as Tommy is starting to get up using the bin for support. Chuck kicks Tommy in the gut making the bin go flying.

Pain looks chuck coldly in the eyes as he draws the gun . "Shame we bearly got to know each other." Pain smiles as he pulls the trigger. He looks in horror as all he here is a click of the hammer in the gun hitting nothing.

Chuck holds up a clip to the gun "I know were you keep your gun. Suppose that is something." says chuck coldly . Pain is leaning back a thin bead of sweat now is present on his forehead.

True. How did he die. Chuck responds calmly. Your contact, not well.

Tommy is locked in chucks arms as he gets chucked towards some full urinals. Which break causing Tommy to squirm and star to scram "oh shi". As he starts to get up Chuck grabs him by the neck pulling him over to the basin which is full of water . Tommy tries to struggle as chuck dunks his head in it . Tommy during the struggle pikes up a gun and tries to get a shot of but hits the other basin. Causing it to smash as chuck smashing Tommy's hand in to the mirror, Causing it to break the mirror. Chuck pushes Tommeys head down putting more and more of his wait on it. Till Tommy's body goes limp. And falls to the floor. With a smack.. chuck steps back composes himself. chuck is after the long fight breathing heavily. showing no emotions, at all.

Pain is calmly sitting there. Made you feel it did he. Chuck motionless staring as cold as ice. Well you need not worry the second is . in one fluidic motion chuck draws his gun a exact match for agent walkers gun. And fires a single silenced round in to pains head causing him to fall backwards in his chair making a picture of pain in crutches fall off his desk.

Chuck shows a slight bit of emotion as he says with a cool smile " yes considerably"

He puts the safety on the gun and returns it to his black garment as he gets up.

Chuck goes and gets his gun from the other side of the men's gents he leans down.

Tommy regains consciousness grabbing the gun thrown out of his hand and grunts as he pick it up involuntarily and points it at chuck. Chuck rises and swinging round shooting the un silenced gun . You see the barrel of a gun and red slowly fills down .

Red fills the view as you see from a thrawn production. Zachary Levi

As Ian Fleming's and josh shwartls'S

Chuck **Bartowski**

007

in

NERD ROYAL.

Chuck hears the sound of Casey singing you know my name.

As you take a life you don't know what you get you may like what it is gun play and all that jazz god dam it being an agent is such a gas.

Staring

Agent walker as Sarah walker

Luanne Kirk

Free running stunts performed by Big Mike

Ellie **Bartowski** as E

This piss take was shot on location in WORD

Written and spell cheeked by Martyn Turner and Robert Lowmas.

This is a purely tong and cheek bond and chuck mix together I don't owe anything except the funny words for you know my name .

It showers cards flying left and right aces jacks and the 7 of spades. The 7 is shit to make 007.

2 bullet holes with a little man standing on top.

Chuck **Bartowski** – 007 double o statues confirmed.

You see a black suited silhouette with a white gun reloading as he walks closer you relies it is chuck.

Casey finishes the song.

you know my name you know my name . by the way how the hell are youuuuuuuu.

Fade to black …


End file.
